Problem: Omar walked his dog for $9$ miles on each of the past $6$ days. How many miles did Omar walk his dog altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Omar went walking. The product is $9\text{ miles per day} \times 6\text{ days}$ $9\text{ miles per day} \times 6\text{ days}= 54\text{ miles}$ Omar walked a total of $54$ miles.